


Над радугой

by Gelbus_team (WTF_Gelbus_2019), seane



Series: Битва Пейрингов - детектив/приключения/экшн [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/Gelbus_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Похищают известного ученого Альбуса Дамблдора, и Геллерт Гриндельвальд не может не вмешаться.





	Над радугой

**Author's Note:**

> немагическая АУ; действие происходит в 1963-64 гг.; даты рождения персонажей ГП смещены в прошлое; присутствуют не слишком графичные сцены избиения и унижения персонажа; присутствует сексуальная сцена между пожилыми людьми; смерть второстепенного персонажа; упоминается пейринг Геллерт Гриндельвальд/мать Пандоры Лавгуд; исторические реалии, логика и здравый смысл сильно пострадали при написании этого фика

When all the world is a hopeless jumble  
And the raindrops tumble all around  
Heaven opens a magic lane 

When all the clouds darken up the skyway  
There’s a rainbow highway to be found  
Leading from your window pane

To a place behind the sun  
Just a step beyond the rain

Yip Harburg «Over the Rainbow»

 

Поздно вечером Альбус Дамблдор вошел в номер нью-йоркской гостиницы. На улице было очень тепло, пальто он нес перекинутым через руку.

Спать Альбусу еще не хотелось. Приняв душ, он заказал поздний ужин в номер и устроился перед телевизором. Показывали «Волшебника из страны Оз» — старый, милый фильм, напоминающий о совсем иной жизни, о мире, существовавшем до второй мировой. Накинув купальный халат на влажное тело, Альбус с невеселой улыбкой наблюдал за ряжеными персонажами на экране.

Как далеко шагнул прогресс — и насколько мало изменились люди с тех пор. В домах теперь есть телевизоры, любой город можно уничтожить одной-единственной бомбой, человек побывал в космосе, но люди в массе своей все так же любят и ненавидят, интригуют и прощают, как в тридцать девятом. Впрочем, и в прошлом веке они вели себя подобным образом. И наверняка станут поступать так впредь.

Альбус уловил какой-то холодок. Он не услышал ни малейшего шороха, не уловил тени или отражения, но мурашки вдруг прошли по его влажной спине. Альбус обернулся и увидел незнакомого человека. Через мгновение этот человек сделал ему укол в основание шеи.

\---

Весной шестьдесят третьего года Пол Абернети, только что отслуживший пять лет по контракту и жаждавший вкусить радостей гражданской жизни, сидел в гостиной своих родителей, положив ноги на журнальный столик, и слушал передачу по радио. День был такой ясный и солнечный, что казалось, будто на дворе стоит июль, а никак не середина марта. Старый кот семейства Абернети по кличке Язычок пришел и вспрыгнул Полу на колени. Пол меланхолично его погладил и уже готов был выключить радио, когда услышал:

— ...Начато расследование исчезновения Альбуса Дамблдора. Профессор Оксфордского университета Альбус Дамблдор прибыл в Нью-Йорк на конференцию по вопросам...

Пол повернул голову к приемнику, потянулся сделать погромче и на секунду слишком сильно убавил звук. Чертыхнулся и прибавил до упора. Диктор взревел на всю квартиру:

— ...исчез из собственного номера. По свидетельству персонала отеля, профессор Дамблдор номер не покидал. Полиция...

Язычок мявкнул и опрометью кинулся прочь. Мать выглянула из кухни.

— Извини, мам, — сказал Пол, убавляя звук. — Случайно вышло.

Но она все еще стояла в дверях, странно бледная, испуганная, и внимательно слушала радио.

— О боже, — сказала она наконец очень тихо.

— Я правильно понимаю, мам? Это тот самый Дамблдор? Который давал показания против Гриндельвальда?

— Да.

— Остается только позлорадствовать, да, мам?

Она странно, судорожно вздохнула.

— Нет, Поли. Ты не понимаешь.

В семье Абернети было трое сыновей, и все они с детства были очень привязаны к матери и привыкли беречь ее покой. Пол торопливо поднялся на ноги. 

— Да что случилось, мам? На тебе лица нет.

— Отец тебе все объяснит.

Она скрылась на кухне — будто спряталась в своем убежище. Пол так и остался стоять. По радио передавали результаты бейсбольных матчей.

Когда твой отец пожарный, ты вовсе не обречен тоже становиться пожарным. Множество родителей не прочь, чтобы дети пошли по их стопам, однако их мнение — не приговор. Но когда твой отец, скажем, боец Ирландской республиканской армии, возможности у тебя несколько сужаются. Тут ведь все дело не в способе, которым люди зарабатывают на жизнь, а в убеждениях и представлении об окружающем мире. Убеждения — это как раз та штука, которая частенько передается по наследству.

Отец Пола оказался в армии Гриндельвальда еще в конце двадцатых — и не случайно, не вляпавшись в неприятности из-за юношеской ошибки, а по своему собственному выбору. Именно там он и подцепил будущую мать своих детей. Словом, у Пола и его старших братьев — Стюарта и Мартина — не то чтобы имелся особый выбор. То есть никто их ни к чему не принуждал, если не считать воспитание своего рода принуждением, однако выросли они с полным осознанием правоты Гриндельвальда и естественным образом оказались среди его сторонников.

«Отец тебе все объяснит...»

Предчувствие, отточенное несколькими годами в спецназе, наяривало рождественский гимн. Что-то надвигалось на Пола и всю его семью, что-то чертовски занимательное.

\---

Уединенная тюрьма в австрийских Альпах — немного странное место работы для врача, который успел сделать неплохую карьеру в Вене. Однако платили здесь прекрасно, пациенты были в большинстве своем люди уже немолодые и воспитанные, и Марта Ройбург объясняла радикальную смену места работы тягой к покою и уединению. Знакомые сочувственно кивали. За пару лет до того, как доктор Ройбург решила посвятить себя лечению военных преступников, ее сын погиб во время нелепой стычки на улице. Неудивительно, что она хотела все забыть и уехать подальше от Вены.

Так доктор Ройбург оказалась среди сотрудников тюрьмы «Нурменгард». Или, может, не так. Возможно, ее назначению предшествовали долгие переговоры, подготовка, определенного рода интриги и кадровые перестановки. Может быть, она оказалась здесь по совсем иным причинам, неужели тоска и желание ото всех сбежать.

Заключенных в тюрьме было немного. Большинство из них в свое время входили в научную группу Гриндельвальда, которого осудили в сорок пятого как военного преступника, но который всегда был скорее преступником антивоенным. Если где-то в мире новый тип вооружения не шел вовремя в производство, если саботаж, ошибочные научные данные и срыв испытаний приводили к отсрочке открытий и разработок, то за этим чаще всего стоял Гриндельвальд. Официально он работал на Гитлера, как до того — на фон Гинденбурга и фон Шлейхера, а по сути — лишь на самого себя. Именно благодаря ему атомная бомба у американцев появилась лишь под конец войны. Стоял ли Гриндельвальд за тем, что она не появилась у немцев, никто не знал, но слухи такие ходили.

Именно здесь, в тюрьме «Нурменгард» этот человек — гениальный ученый, посвятивший жизнь срыву чужих исследований, запугиванию и убийству коллег, подделке научных данных и бог весть чему еще — отбывал свое пожизненное заключение.

В тот день в середине марта Гриндельвальд обратился за медицинской помощью. Двое охранников привели его в кабинет доктора Ройбург и вышли за дверь. Когда-то надзор за Гриндельвальдом был куда серьезнее, но сейчас никто не опасался оставлять его без присмотра наедине с врачом. Гриндельвальду было уже за восемьдесят, и казалось, что времена дерзких побегов для него безвозвратно прошли.

При его появлении Марта Ройбург словно бы невзначай поднялась со стула и не садилась, пока он не сел.

— Вам нездоровится, герр Гриндельвальд?

— Старикам всегда нездоровится, — ответил он с едва заметной улыбкой.

Гриндельвальд, в общем-то, уже лет пятнадцать слыл человеком с весьма слабым здоровьем. В сорок пятом после ареста он пережил несколько месяцев жестких допросов, а потом просидел пару лет в, мягко говоря, не самых лучших условиях. Именно тогда он лишился всех зубов, облысел и приобрел коллекцию шрамов, по большей части, впрочем, скрытых одеждой. При ходьбе он прихрамывал.

Однако Марта Ройбург была уверена, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд доживет до ста лет, а то и перевалит этот рубеж, если, конечно, не погибнет от пули или, к примеру, при взрыве бомбы. Несмотря на все пережитое и внушительную медицинскую карту, со здоровьем дела у Гриндельвальда обстояли куда лучше, чем у большинства его ровесников, да и сердце у него было словно у молодого. Его визиты к врачу являлись скорее прикрытием, хотя случались и с ним, конечно, разного рода недуги, требующие вмешательства медиков.

Но сегодня был не тот случай.

Когда его увели, под ладонью Марты остался маленький комочек бумаги, который она незаметно опустила в карман.

Вечером, возвратившись домой, Марта Ройбург аккуратно развернула и расправила скомканный лист, прочла записанные на нем инструкции и позвонила в Вену, чтобы передать указания Гриндельвальда. Потом сожгла бумажку в пепельнице и растерла остатки окурком сигареты.

За те несколько месяцев, что она работала в «Нурменгарде», Марта еще не успела по-настоящему привыкнуть к Гриндельвальду, к старомодной мягкости его манер, к проницательному взгляду, к исходившей от него властности, так и не изгладившейся за все годы в тюрьме. Каждый раз, сталкиваясь с Гриндевальдом, она оставалась под глубоким впечатлением и потом долго перебирала в памяти каждый его жест, каждую фразу. Сегодня Гриндельвальд показался ей очень напряженным — словно ток некой энергии протекал через его тело. Чувствовалось, что он старается сдержать слишком порывистые движения, намеренно замедляет речь. И приказы сегодня были неожиданными. Казалось, что-то случилось.

А потом, уже собираясь лечь в постель, Марта Ройбург включила телевизор и узнала наконец, что именно случилось. Мелькнуло фото Дамблдора, ничуть не похожее на его изображения в учебниках истории. Он тоже постарел, сделался похож то ли на сектанта, то ли на Санта-Клауса.

Неужели из-за него Гриндельвальд сегодня был сам не свой? А ведь именно показания Альбуса Дамблдора позволили его осудить.

Впрочем, все меняется с годами. По молодости они были друзьями, а Гриндельвальд теперь достаточно стар, чтобы помнить только об этом, простив все, что было позже.

\---

Указания Гриндельвальда достигли Нью-Йорка к местному полудню. Ближе к вечеру руководители нью-йоркского отделения армии Гриндельвальда встретились, чтобы обсудить ситуацию.

Встречались они в ресторане, который принадлежал одному из них. Саймону Пиквери, если быть точнее. Абернети-старший, адвокат по уголовным делам, пришел точно в срок. Третий из них, следователь ФБР Фрэнк О’Нил, опоздал.

По одному из тех совпадений, которым нет места в приличных литературных произведениях, но которые порой случаются в обычной жизни, именно Фрэнк О’Нил расследовал исчезновение Альбуса Дамблдора. 

Фрэнк вошел в привычный кабинет, где они частенько обедали втроем, и развел руками, извиняясь за опоздание.

— Пришлось задержаться на работе.

— Тогда давай сразу к делу, — сказал Абернети. — Что с Дамблдором?

Фрэнк сел за стол. Улыбнулся чертову Абернети, который снова вообразил себя начальником.

— Он вошел в номер, заказ ужин, принял душ. Когда ужин принесли, ванная была еще мокрая. На полу валялся влажный купальный халат. Работал телевизор. Дамблдора не было.

— Возможно, ему понадобилось срочно уйти, — сказал Пиквери. — Он по слухам тот еще любитель поиграть в рыцаря плаща и кинжала.

— Тревогу подняла дама из соседнего номера, коллега Дамблдора. Она настояла, чтобы вызвали полицию, а те обнаружили следы ботинок в спальне, которые по размеру куда больше, чем нога профессора. По словам этой дамы... Ее зовут Макгонагалл, профессор Минерва Макгонагалл. Так вот, по ее словам, все вещи профессора Дамблдора оказались на месте, в чем он ушел, непонятно. Она, видите ли, помогала ему собирать чемодан. Тем вечером в отель приезжала скорая помощь. Кто ее вызвал и к кому, никто не знает, но один из коридорных видел, как в нее грузили старика. Дамблдора он не опознал, видел седые волосы и все.

— Так это похищение? — сказал Пиквери.

Абернети молчал, не сводя с Фрэнка глаз.

— Судя по всему, да, — сказал Фрэнк. — Он небогат, мы проверили, так что дело, скорее всего, в его работе. 

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Пиквери. — В этом можно копаться до скончания века. Может, ему вообще мстит кто-то из япошек, которому все физики-ядерщики кажутся одинаково виновными.

— Поэтому мы занимаемся поисками машины скорой помощи и водителя, у нас есть его приметы. Кое-какие подвижки уже имеются, но на все это нужно время.

Никто из них так и не стал есть. Фрэнк пил кофе. Абернети рассеянно крошил хлеб на стол.

— Для нашего босса, — сказал вдруг Абернети, — Дамблдор очень важен. Не смотря на всю эту историю с процессом в сорок пятом. Но Дамблдор важен и сам по себе. У Оппенгеймера нет никакого политического влияния. С тех пор, как он начал выступать против наращивания ядерного вооружения, его практически отовсюду выперли. Обвинили в связях с Советами, лишили допуска к засекреченным разработкам. Но Дамблдор остается влиятельной фигурой и в научном, и в политическом мире. То, что он начал ратовать за прекращение ядерной гонки, большой плюс для нас.

Фрэнк саркастически похлопал.

— И к чему была эта торжественная речь?

— К тому, что мы должны его найти.

— Мы ищем. И твоих людей я тоже хочу к этому привлечь.

Абернети только кивнул. Были и у него свои достоинства: для дела он с готовностью предоставлял все свои ресурсы по первой же просьбе, сроду не приходилось давить на него или уговаривать. Бывают люди, которые рвутся помогать лишь на словах, но Абернети точно был не из их числа. Вот если б он еще не корчил из себя начальника...

\---

Альбус чувствовал, как покачивается вокруг него мир. Словно детская колыбель — туда-сюда-обратно. Ноги его были поджаты, подбородок упирался в колени, спина затекла. Сам себе он казался игрушкой, утрамбованной в коробку. Он не мог распрямиться, деревянные стенки не давали ему это сделать.

Альбусу казалось, ящик, в котором он находился, куда-то несли. Он вроде бы уловил плеск волн, но голова его так болела, что все остальное, кроме боли, не имело для него значения.

Боль — штука странная. Она словно кастрирует восприятие и лишает способности думать, так что мир твой становится вдруг удивительно маленьким.

К тому времени, когда Альбуса наконец извлекли из ящика, все тело у него настолько затекло, а духота и головная боль настолько его измучили, что первое время он практически ничего не осознавал. Наконец его облили холодной водой и приподняли с двух сторон. Постанывая, Альбус сумел оглядеться.

Он оказался в полутемном помещении с низким потолком, похожем на склад. Пол под ногами покачивался, или Альбусу просто так казалось. Вокруг были какие-то люди.

— Профессор! — сказал кто-то из них преувеличенно радостно. — Вы пришли в себя? Можете разговаривать?

Не слишком аккуратно его подтащили к столу и усадили в кресло. С мокрых волос Альбуса капала вода. Он невольно облизал сухие губы.

— Хотите пить, профессор? Налейте профессору воды. Может быть, вы голодны?

Альбус медленно приходил в себя. Выпитый стакан воды его немного взбодрил. Альбус разглядел человека, который обращался к нему. Осознал, что сидит перед этими людьми абсолютно голый, во всей стариковской неприглядности, и что обошлись с ним таким образом намеренно, желая лишний раз унизить и выбить из колеи.

— Чего вы хотите? — спросил Альбус устало.

— Взгляните вот на это, профессор.

Человек, сидевший по другую сторону стола, подтолкнул к нему папку с какими-то бумагами. Все еще подрагивающими, непослушными руками Альбус раскрыл папку, просмотрел несколько листов. Это были выкладки его лекции, прочитанной в прошлом году в Олдермастоне, исследовательском институте атомного оружия в Беркшире. Лекция была закрытой и предназначалась для офицеров разведки. Кроме всего прочего, на этой лекции он рассказал им о концепции кобальтовой бомбы. Именно о кобальте-59 шла речь на листе, который Альбус держал в руках.

— И что же? — спросил он.

— Вы много и интересно рассказывали об исследованиях Лео Силарда, о русском Сахарове, об угрозе, которое несет это оружие для всего человечества. Однако давайте представим, что речь идет не о машине Судного дня, а о взрывном устройстве небольшой мощности.

— Оно все равно загрязнит территорию продуктами распада. Кобальтовая бомба — это оружие радиологическое, грязное оружие. Вы не понимаете...

— Это вы не понимаете, профессор. Перед вами стоит задача. Очень простая на самом деле задача, даже примитивная для такого гения, как вы. Нам требуется взрывное устройство, созданное по типу кобальтовой бомбы, такое, какое могли бы создать русские диверсанты. Небольшое. Мы не собираемся взрывать целый город, разве что пару кварталов. Я понимаю, что зараженная территория будет гораздо обширнее, чем та, которую накроет взрывная волна, но людей, думаю, успеют эвакуировать. И да, вам, конечно, не обязательно самому стоять у верстака, полагаю, вы никогда этого не делали. Все, что от вас требуется, это чертеж, подробная инструкция. Множество физиков, думаю, способны это сделать, не согласитесь вы, согласится кто-то другой. Мы ведь понимаем друг друга?

— Нет, — сказал Альбус, — я вас не понимаю.

— Вы не настолько ценный кадр, чтобы вас беречь. В мировом масштабе вы ценны, конечно, но для меня — нет. Или вы делаете то, что вам говорят, профессор, или вам будет больно. Очень больно. Друзья, полагаю, пора преподать профессору небольшой урок.

Альбус вытряхнули из кресла на пол. Он неловко упал на бок. Пинок обутой в жесткий ботинок ногой застал его врасплох. Альбус охнул. Его перехватили за руки, не давая закрыться, ударили в лицо, ломая нос. У Альбуса практически искры из глаз посыпались, такая была боль. Потом последовали беспорядочные, как ему тогда показалось, удары. Уже после, в больнице, ему объяснили, что похитители обошлись с ним весьма бережно. Его хотели напугать, а не искалечить.

Альбуса снова облили водой. Приподняли за волосы его голову. Альбус с трудом проморгался. Рядом с ним на корточках сидел его давешний собеседник.

И в этот миг Альбус вдруг узнал его. Он видел этого человека несколько лет назад на лекциях, которые читал в Оксфорде, тот был в числе студентов, задававших довольно интересные вопросы. Из аристократов, какая-то старинная фамилия. Лестрейндж, да. Руди Лестрейндж.

— Итак, профессор? — спросил Лестрейндж, слегка улыбнувшись. — Вы согласны выполнить мою просьбу?

— Нет, — выдохнул Альбус. — Нет.

— Ну что ж. Верните профессора в ящик.

Альбуса оттащили назад и запихнули в его тесное обиталище, будто сломанную куклу. Перед тем как закрыть крышку, один из громил вдруг расстегнул штаны и помочился на Альбуса, который не ощутил ни унижения, ни отвращения, разве что недоумение. Он так и не понял, ради чего это было сделано. Его сломанный, забитый кровью нос не почувствовал запаха, да и на унижение в тот момент Альбусу было наплевать, он с ума сходил от боли.

Альбус был, мягко говоря, немолод, и пережил он на своем веку достаточно, однако физическую боль испытывал в своей жизни нечасто. Когда-то в юности ему сломали нос, но это было очень давно. Там же, в юности, остался опыт редких драк. Все войны, в которых участвовала его страна, Альбус провел в научных лабораториях. Он хорошо знаком был с головной болью, возникающей вследствие усталости и чрезмерного напряжения, в определенном возрасте свел знакомство с подскакивающим давлением и ноющими суставами. Однако он сроду не знал, как могут болеть бедра и ягодицы, усердно обработанные тяжелыми ботинками.

Так, в неподвижности и тесноте, сам не свой от боли, он провел некоторое время, то впадая в забытье, то снова приходя в себя.

Почему-то вдруг вспомнились слухи, которые ходили после сорок пятого: будто Геллерта, уже осужденного и находящегося в заключении, пытались принудить к разработками новых видов вооружения. И будто бы принуждали его методами, которым могло бы позавидовать гестапо. Альбус и в те годы был уверен, что это лишь слухи. Геллерт отказывался от свиданий с ним, однако на письма иногда отвечал, и не было в его письмах ни малейшего намека на хоть какие-то неудобства. Только ирония, с которой он воспринимал свое заключение. Почему это теперь всплыло в памяти?

Следующим Альбус вспомнил Аберфорта и его удар в нос: неожиданный, жестокий — и, в общем-то, вполне заслуженный. Какое небо было в тот день, ясное и безмятежное, солнце стояло в зените. И тем страшнее казался черный зев могилы...

Мысли Альбуса путались. Прошлое и настоящее, ядерные испытания, слова Оппенгеймера, взгляд Геллерта во время судебного заседания в Нюрнберге, взрыв Царь-бомбы и отравленные ипритом во времена первой мировой. Чего Лестрейндж хочет? Кто за ним стоит?

Потом Альбус обнаружил, что ящик снова приоткрыт. Полоска света падала ему на лицо. Рудольф Лестрейндж сидел рядом и внимательно его разглядывал. В темных глазах Лестрейнджа Альбусу почудились искры недоброго веселья.

— Боюсь, вы обделалась, профессор. Не смущайтесь, с избитыми людьми это случается. Однако запах преотвратный. Ну что ж. Давайте поговорим как разумные люди. Вы же не из тех наивных простачков, которых история с советскими ракетами на Кубе заставила плакать и бояться Армагеддона. Вы знаете, что политика — это танец. И размещение ракет на территории третьих стран, и разговоры о разоружении — это всего лишь фигуры в танце. Так вот, разговоры о разоружении сейчас не ко времени. То, что вы и Оппенгеймер вдруг заговорили о мире, хотя еще вчера проводили испытания новых типов бомб, — все это не ко времени, дорогой профессор. Вы знаете, что ваш русский коллега Сахаров предлагал пригнать к берегам США корабль, чья обшивка должна была состоять из чистейшего кобальта-59? Взрыв подобного корабля уничтожил бы всех на территории Северной Америки. Он тоже начал твердить о мире, но его слова о мире стоят немногого. Как и ваши, в сущности.

— Чего вы хотите?

— Я уже сказал вам, чего хочу.

— Зачем вам этот взрыв? — сказал Альбус измученно.

— О, мой бог! Ведь вы неглупый человек. Вас называли гением еще в те времена, когда меня и на свете-то не было. Должно быть, все дело в старости. Мозг стареет вместе с вами. Вы вообразили, что своим блеяньем о разоружении чего-то добьетесь? Я скажу вам, чего вы добьетесь. Если западные лидеры вам поверят, русские окажутся впереди. И однажды они сотрут нас в порошок, старый вы дурак. Русские и не думают разоружаться. Вы же знаете об испытании термоядерной бомбы, которую создал ваш коллега Сахаров? Это была самая мощная бомба из всех, что до сих пор создавались. Они называют ее Царь-бомбой. Они идут вперед, пока мы топчемся на месте.

— Вы понимаете, что на этот взрыв американцы ответят ядерным ударом?

— Ну что вы, — сказал Лестрейндж мягко. — После истории с Кубой они слишком напуганы. Кеннеди никогда не решится на такой шаг. Но с мыслями о разоружении будет покончено. И это правильно, профессор. Не время нам сейчас разоружаться.

Альбус закрыл глаза. Он почувствовал, как полоса света исчезла, услышал стук, с которым задвинули и заперли крышку. Альбус проваливался в свои мысли, будто в слой облаков. Лестрейндж не безумец, однако тот, кто его послал...

Но кто его послал?

«Ты же чертов гений, Альбус. Думай...»

Его пару раз кормили, давали воды, но из ящика не выпускали. Альбусу казалось: будет чудом, если он не умрет здесь, в этом замкнутом пространстве. Его похитители будто и не вспоминали о том, насколько он стар.

Потом ящик куда-то перенесли. Альбус услышал — в этот раз и в самом деле услышал — крики чаек и плеск волн. Крышка распахнулась, ящик опрокинули на бок и вытряхнули скрюченное тело Альбуса на палубу — так сардину вытряхивают из банки. После духоты и вони свежий холодный воздух его ошеломил. Струя ледяной воды ударила в тело, его поливали из шланга, смывая грязь. Альбус еще толком не мог пошевелиться, просто лежал и терпел, сотрясаясь от дрожи. Но постепенно способность двигаться к нему вернулась. Он откинул мокрые волосы с лица, приподнялся, попытался сесть и с тихим стоном снова лег: его ягодицы все еще оставались сосредоточием боли. Вероятно, он провел в ящике два или три дня.

Альбус огляделся. Громилы, избивавшие его в прошлый раз, стояли поодаль. Впереди Лестрейндж, опираясь на поручни, разглядывал близкий берег — стену хвойных деревьев и мокрые камни. Ни единого признака близкого жилья Альбус не заметил. Вечерело. В серо-фиолетовом сумрачном небе с криками носились чайки.

Альбус снова приподнялся на руках, уперся коленом в мокрую палубу и сумел подняться на ноги. Громил явно забавлял его вид. Альбус немного постоял, обхватив себя руками, затем подошел к Лестрейнджу.

— Вы не передумали, профессор?

— Нет, — ответил Альбус.

Он крепко взялся за поручни, навалился на них всем телом.

— Ну что ж. Тогда мои мальчики еще немного с вами развлекутся.

Альбус еще раз посмотрел на близкий берег, на темную воду. Потом неуклюже перевалился через поручни и будто мешок, набитый камнями, полетел вниз.

Вода оказалась ледяной. Альбус вынырнул, услышал крики и близкий всплеск — кто-то прыгнул за ним следом. Альбус набрал воздуха в легкие и снова нырнул.

Под водой было гораздо темнее, чем хотелось бы. Альбус даже не понимал, плывет ли он в сторону берега или просто мечется по кругу. Он моментально выбился из сил. Он вынырнул еще раз, потом еще. Берег, казалось, и не думал приближаться. Но в итоге, уже почти смирившись с необходимостью погибнуть так нелепо, совсем немного не доплыв до берега, Альбус вдруг наткнулся на прибрежные камни и пополз по ним, словно каракатица. Набегающие волны порой накрывали его с головой, потом полоса прибоя закончилась, его встретила стена еловых ветвей, сквозь которые Альбус продрался на четвереньках. Лишь потом он сумел подняться на ноги. Сейчас он не смог бы убежать и от годовалого ребенка, но голоса преследователей все еще долетали с воды. Похоже, никто не заметил, как он выбрался на берег.

Альбус побрел прочь. В лесу, где ветер увязал в ветвях, было заметно теплее. Альбус шел, пока окончательно не стемнело. Подняв голову, он увидел в просвете между деревьями яркую звезду и вдруг, вне всякой связи с происходящим, подумал: «Геллерт!»

Звезда смотрела на него сверху. Вокруг царила тишина.

\---

Руди Лестрейндж курил, стряхивая пепел в море. Идиотская ситуация.

Не то чтобы ему очень нужен был Дамблдор для создания бомбы, скорее наоборот. Однако Дамблдор нужен был ему для другого, а теперь старик мертв или вскоре умрет, если сумел добраться до берега. Весна в этом году необычно теплая даже в здешних краях, но по ночам все равно температура едва поднимается выше тридцати двух по Фаренгейту, и лужи все еще покрываются ледком. Дамблдор умрет от переохлаждения в этом лесу.

И Руди придется объяснять все это своему работодателю. А тот не терпит ошибок.

Руди бросил окурок в море и вытряхнул из портсигара следующую сигарету. Старика всего-то навсего предполагалось сломать. В отличие от Оппенгеймера, Дамблдор еще не знал, что это такое — когда детище твоих рук, твоего разума взрывается не на полигоне, впечатляя политиков и военных, а уносит жизни сотен и тысяч людей. Именно это ему предстояло узнать. И наконец перестать нести чушь, к которой прислушиваются идиоты по всему миру.

Ты не справился, Руди. Всего-то и надо было сломать престарелого чистоплюя, а ты не сумел. Облажался по всем фронтам. Именно так ему и скажут. Ты облажался, Руди.

«Попробовал бы сам», — подумал он с внезапной злобой.

И услышал звуки, которые издает судно, идущее на полной скорости. Руди выкинул сигарету и выпрямился. К ним направлялся корабль береговой охраны.

— Руди! — к нему подошел Ивэн Розье. — Ты видишь?

— Да. Не дергайся. Документы у нас в порядке. Если они хотят провести обыск, пусть развлекаются. Ничего они не найдут.

Береговая охрана была все ближе. Руди уже видел людей в рубке и, вероятно, досмотровую бригаду на палубе.

— «Темная звезда», с вами готовит канадская береговая охрана, — раздался голос, усиленный динамиками. — Приготовьтесь принять на борт наших сотрудников.

— Пойду встречу их, — сказал Ивэн.

Именно он и получил первую пулю. Невысокий полуседой человек, шедший впереди, выстрелил в Ивэна в упор.

Руди, увидев это, бросился вперед. Оружия у него не было, на борту вообще не было оружия. Руди Лестрейндж славился тем, что умеет решать проблемы другими методами.

Но сейчас рассудок Руди затмила слепая ярость. С Ивэном они дружили с детства. Руди готов был вырвать сердце малорослому мерзавцу, вырвать голыми руками. Но успел только сбить эту сволочь с ног. Потом Руди скрутили — весьма профессионально — и оттащили в сторону. Люди из береговой охраны рассыпались по «Темной звезде», донесся сухой треск автоматных очередей. Руди стиснул зубы.

Никакая это не береговая охрана. Так кто они такие?

Его отвели в каюту и толкнули в кресло. Тот самый невысокий человечек в форме канадской береговой охраны, который стрелял в Ивэна, сел перед ним и спокойно спросил:

— Где профессор Дамблдор?

— Я не понимаю, о чем! — начал напористо говорить Руди. — Вы напали на нас! Вы не имеете права!..

Человек, сидевший напротив него, был явно старше, чем Руди показалось вначале. Ему было, пожалуй, около шестидесяти. Лицо имело бледный оттенок, как у человека, редко бывающего на воздухе, руки оказались ухоженными.

— Я имею все права, до которых дотянусь. Где он?

Нью-йоркский выговор. Американцы. Которые действуют вот так запросто в чужих территориальных войнах. ЦРУ? Мафия? Что у Дамблдора общего с этими людьми?

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите!

Его ударили. Голова его мотнулась.

— Где — профессор — Дамблдор?

— Я не понимаю... 

— Ничего, — сказал невысокий человек, сухо улыбнувшись. — Скоро ты поймешь. Все поймешь.

\---

На четвертый день шериф Роджер Митчелл готов был сворачивать поиски. Весь штат полиции и пожарных, множество добровольцев, набранных среди местных жителей, прочесали окрестные леса, но не нашли и следа Альбуса Дамблдора. Роджер склонялся к мысли, что несчастный британский профессор утонул, не добравшись до берега.

Размышляя таким образом, Роджер возвращался через лес к машине, которую оставил на дороге. Смеркалось, видимость в лесу становилась ни к черту. Налетев на старика, Роджер даже не сразу осознал, что нашел, наконец-то нашел его.

Старик с трудом поднялся, держась за ствол дерева. Он был невероятно грязный, с растрепанными седыми волосами, и выглядел просто жутко — сплошные синяки и кровоподтеки. Да еще нагишом в такую погоду.

Старик очнулся первым. Немедленно развернулся и — не побежал, не было у него, наверное, на это сил, но пошел как можно быстрее. Босыми ногами по сучьям и камням, поскальзываясь в грязи.

— Профессор Дамблдор! Профессор!

Роджер не рискнул за ним побежать, вдруг у старика от напряжения прихватит сердце. Шел следом, стараясь выглядеть как можно менее угрожающим.

— Профессор, я из полиции. Мы четвертый день вас ищем. Людей, которые вас похитили, уже арестовали. Да постойте же! — Роджер уж и не знал, что еще ему сказать. — Я здесь, чтобы вам помочь. Я из армии Гриндельвальда.

— Что?..

Дамблдор оглянулся. Остановился. Казалось, это сбило его с толку.

— Я из армии Гриндельвальда, — повторил Роджер. — Наше отделение в Нью-Йорке вычислило ваших похитителей, но корабль успел выйти в море. Корабль разыскали, похитители уже арестованы. Мы четвертый день ищем вас в лесу. Местность здесь дикая, я уж думал... Вы ведь знаете, что находитесь в Канаде? — Шаг за шагом Роджер приближался к несчастному старику, пока не подошел совсем близко. Коснулся заледеневшей грязной руки. — Берите-ка мою куртку, профессор. Вот так. У меня машина там, на дороге. До нее метров двести. Сможете дойти?

— При чем здесь армия Гриндельвальда?

— Из Австрии нам поступил приказ сделать все для вашего спасения. Вы, наверное, очень важны. Для ядерного разоружения и вообще. Я знаю, что вы когда-то создавали атомные бомбы, но ведь вы с тех пор иначе стали смотреть на все это. Осторожней. Давайте лучше обопритесь на меня. — Роджер говорил без умолку, стремясь успокоить Дамблдора, заболтать его настороженность.

Когда они подошли к машине, старик наконец расслабился.

Роджер по рации сообщил, что Дамблдор нашелся и можно отзывать всех с поисковых работ. По дороге в больницу Дамблдор, казалось, задремал, а потом вдруг открыл глаза и спросил суховато:

— И часто вам «поступают приказы из Австрии»?

— Со мной такое впервые, — сообщил ему Роджер со смешком. — Тут глубинка, профессор, судьбы мира мы тут не решаем.

— Ведь эта организация вне закона, а вы, полицейский, так просто заявили о своей причастности...

— Побоялся, что иначе вы мне не поверите. Да и что значит теперь это «вне закона», это имело значение в сороковых, но теперь-то все иначе. Мы ведь не ИРА и не ОАС. Мы не взрываем бомбы, мы боремся с теми, кто их взрывает.

Дамблдор смотрел прямо перед собой. Роджера поразило грустное и вместе с тем непреклонное выражение его измученного лица.

— Вы знаете, с какой целью вас похитили?

— Да.

— И чего же они хотели?

— Они, — сказал Дамблдор, — хотели, чтобы я создал так называемую кобальтовую бомбу. Это бомба, которая наносит наибольший ущерб, загрязняя землю. Они хотели, чтобы при взрыве этой бомбы прослеживался четкий русский след.

Роджер выругался.

— Они хотели, — продолжал Дамблдор, и тон у него был очень усталым, — добиться нового витка в производстве ядерного оружия. Заставить глав государств снова наращивать свои запасы.

— Но ради чего? Неужели на производстве ядерных боеголовок делаются такие большие деньги?

— Делаются, конечно. Но суть не в этом.

— Так в чем же?

Губы Дамблдора дернулись в подобии улыбки. Он промолчал.

— А вы ведь знаете, кто за этим стоит, да, профессор? — вдруг спросил Роджер.

— Знаю. Но доказательств у меня нет.

— Может, в мире есть человек, который поверит вам на слово, — сказал Роджер. — Вы ведь когда-то работали с ним вместе, так? Гриндельвальд знает вас, и если вы намекнете ему, куда копать...

Дамблдор молчал.

— Знаете что? — сказал Роджер. — Вы, когда отлежитесь, накидайте свои соображения на бумаге, а я передам, куда надо. К концу недели, а то и раньше все дойдет по адресу. Понимаете меня?

— Думаю, да.

— Если дела и в самом деле обстоят так, как вы говорите, это по нашей части, профессор. Это именно то, против чего мы боремся.

Дамблдор все отмалчивался. Роджер огорченно прицокнул языком. Про Дамблдора он достаточно слышал, все про него слышали: как же, Нобелевский лауреат, ученый, приложивший руку к совершенствованию атомного оружия, а теперь пропагандирующий борьбу за мир. Все они, эти высоколобые, одинаковы. Они будто не умеют думать заранее, куда заведут их открытия. Оппенгеймер, тот тоже в итоге начал выступать за разоружение.

Но все же, столкнувшись с Дамблдором вживую, Роджер поневоле проникся к нему уважением. В его-то годы — выдержать побои, сбежать, провести четыре дня в лесу, и он все еще способен здраво мыслить, разговаривать, с чем-то не соглашаться.

— Молчите, профессор? — сказал Роджер. — Но ваши похитители наверняка не молчат. Я думаю, из них уже все вытрясли.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом.

Однако наутро, когда Роджер пришел его навестить в больнице, Дамблдор протянул ему тонкую тетрадь, исписанную немного неровным почерком. Роджер пролистал ее, внимательнее взглянул на Дамблдора — седовласая голова на подушке, явно похудевшее за последние дни лицо, щеки слегка обвисли, на подбородке кровоподтек. А глаза такие яркие. Ум, характер, нечто иное — но что-то сделало эти глаза похожими на свет в ночи.

Дамблдор расписал все. Требования похитителей, политическую обстановку в Великобритании, тысячи мелочей, из которых складывалась вполне определенная картина. Вернувшись из больницы, Роджер позвонил в Оттаву и прочитал избранные отрывки. К вечеру за тетрадью приехали. Что с ней было потом, Роджер так и не узнал, однако дальнейшие события показали, что хотя бы часть информации попала к Гриндельвальду.

Альбус Дамблдор провел в больнице еще неделю. Роджер несколько раз навещал его, спрашивал, нужно ли что-то, передавал пожелания выздоровления от местных жителей, участвовавших в поисках. Но потом, когда Роджер вспоминал Альбуса Дамблдора, в памяти обязательно вставал тот — самый первый — вечер, измученный грязный старик в его куртке, который смотрел прямо перед собой и молчал, балансируя между желанием остановить пролезшего во власть мерзавца и — чем? Неодобрением методов Гриндельвальда? Памятью о давно закончившейся дружбе, о собственных показаниях в сорок пятом? Он будто не понимал, что невозможно приготовить омлет, не разбив яиц.

Иногда Роджер думал, не пожалел ли в конечном счете Дамблдор о своем выборе.

\---

«Сенсационный побег произошел накануне в одной из тюрем Австрии. Восьмидесятилетний Геллерт Гриндельвальд, осужденный на пожизненное заключения за преступления против человечества, совершенные во время второй мировой войны, исчез из своей одиночной камеры. Напомнив, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд был ответствен за промышленный шпионаж, научные диверсии, убийства ученых на территории Франции, Великобритании, Соединенных Штатов Америки, а также за разработку атомного оружия нацистской Германией. Теперь этот человек оказался на свободе...»

\---

Пол Абернети лежал на вполне удобной для его целей крыше и смотрел в прицел. Здание, расположенное на удалении, которое большинство армейских снайперов сочли бы чрезмерным, было видно как на ладони. Винтовка, которая пока не пошла в массовое производство и которую производила лишь одна фирма в Австрии, оказалась дивным подарком — лучше игрушки Пол в жизни еще не встречал. Во время пристрелки он влюбился в нее куда сильнее, чем способен был влюбиться в девушку.

— Я мог бы снять Риддла прямо отсюда, — сказал Пол. — Старику совершенно незачем лезть во все это самому.

— Для него это дело личное, — ответил отец, сидевший с биноклем.

— Не понимаю я этого, — пробормотал Пол себе под нос.

Он разглядывал в прицел агентов Секретной службы, которые расхаживали по залу. Последняя проверка перед визитом высоких гостей. Президент США и новый премьер-министр Великобритании вместе должны были произнести речь, и эта речь для одного из них станет последней. Мысль о происходящем забавляла бы Пола, если б старик не ввязался в это дерьмо. Личное дело, мать его! В жопу такие личные дела.

В зале начали собираться гости. Каждого из них провели через металлодетектор — мера предосторожности, о которой даже сейчас, в шестидесятые, редко кто слышал.

В толпе этих богатых, хорошо одетых людей Пол наконец увидел худощавого старика в отменном костюме. Отметил спокойное, холодноватое выражение его лица, легкую хромоту, уверенность движений. Он был похож на какого-нибудь адепта здорового образа жизни, которые бегают марафоны в престарелом возрасте, — или на пастуха из дикой деревеньки где-нибудь в Сирии, который до сотни лет может потягаться в выносливости с молодыми. Дряхлости в нем не чувствовалось ни малейшей.

Полу казалось, старик выделяется среди всех этих политиканов, как акула выделялась бы среди мелкой рыбешки.

— Видишь его? — спросил отец.

— Да.

О да, Пол его видел, впервые видел живьем, не в хрониках или на фотографиях. И даже так, на расстоянии, сквозь оптику прицела Гриндельвальд производил колоссальное впечатление.

А каково с ним говорить?

А ведь отец с ним когда-то разговаривал и вообще знался довольно близко. Именно отец Пола помог Гриндельвальду в двадцатых бежать из американской тюрьмы.

Пол покосился на отца. Тот смотрел в бинокль, не отрываясь. Губы отца были крепко сжаты, лицо, обычно мягкое, посуровело.

— Плохой план, — сказал Пол одними губами.

— Он хочет, чтобы Риддл знал, за что умирает.

— Все это можно было сделать по-другому. Старику не должен рисковать собой. Он слишком важен.

— Он всегда рисковал, — сказал отец. — И никогда не просил своих людей делать то, чего не сделал бы сам. Не отсиживался в тиши кабинетов, посылая других под пули. Так, все, — прибавил он совершенно другим тоном. — Начинается. Не отвлекайся.

Пол увидел Джона Кеннеди, который входил в зал. А за ним — след в след — шел Томас чертов Риддл, новый премьер-министр Великобритании. Человек, которого Геллерт Гриндельвальд хотел убить.

Пол должен был его подстраховать. Завершить задуманное, если самому Гриндельвальду не удастся все сделать.

Начались речи и овации. Теперь Пол, не отрываясь, следил за британским премьером. Тот был еще не стар, лет сорока пяти, не больше, подтянут и строен, черные волосы причесаны волосок к волоску. Только в красивом лице чудилось нечто неприятное. Возможно, небольшой нос с вывернутыми ноздрями придавал этому лицу что-то змеиное, или дело было просто в выражении лица, в высокомерном взгляде темных глаз.

Риддл вышел к трибуне, переждал длительные аплодисменты, обаятельно улыбнулся. А потом на какой-то миг лицо его вдруг изменилось. Губы все еще улыбались, но глаза похолодели, черты странно застыли. Казалось, он увидел Гриндельвальда и понял, что сейчас будет.

Через секунду в его лицо попала пуля. Потом еще одна. Инерция выстрелов заставила его откинуться назад, и следующим выстрелом ему пробило грудь. Риддл упал — насколько Пол мог судить, мертвее некуда.

Пол снова перевел прицел на зрителей. Посреди зала было пустое пространство, в центре которого кого-то прижимали к полу, выворачивая ему руки. Один из агентов Секретной службы поднял с пола небольшой аккуратный пистолет — еще одну чудо-игрушку некой австрийской фирмы. Пистолет, который не засечь металлодетектором. Только в этом году фирма приобрела имя и постепенно начала выходить из тени на официальный рынок вооружения. Но технологии, доступные армии Гриндельвальда, оставались предназначенными лишь для особых клиентов.

Наконец Гриндельвальду позволили подняться на ноги. Пол увидел разбитое лицо старика и его холодную удовлетворенную улыбку. По искусственным зубам текла кровь, руки были вывернуты, но он улыбался. Замелькали вспышки фотокамер.

— Так руки и чешутся, как представлю, что теперь его будут допрашивать и отнюдь не всегда вежливо. 

— По сравнению с тем, что он пережил в свое время, все это ерунда. Мир, сынок, изменился, и вежливости в нем стало куда больше, чем было когда-то.

Пол сел и посмотрел на отца. Миссия все равно была окончена, пора отсюда сваливать.

— Да не ври, что тебя это не волнует, — сказал Пол. — Я же вижу.

Отец промолчал. Лицо у него было бледное, сосредоточенное, казалось, мысленно он там, рядом с Гриндельвальдом.

Наверное, отец думал о том, где Гриндельвальда будут допрашивать, передадут ли его британцам, какой приговор его ждет за убийство главы государства. И как вытаскивать старика из всего этого дерьма. Понятно, что старик наверняка оставил инструкции, он славился тем, что имел планы на все случаи жизни, но ведь и им придется постараться, приложить силы и фантазию. И, может быть, потерпеть неудачу.

Жизнь — чудовищно хрупкая штука, она порой висит на волоске. Особенно жизнь старика восьмидесяти лет от роду.

Черт бы побрал этого Риддла, зачем ему потребовалось трогать Дамблдора!

\---

«Секретная служба сообщает, что сегодня, 22 ноября 1963 года, было успешно предотвращено покушение на президента Соединенных Штатов Америки Джона Кеннеди....»

«...После убийства премьер-министра Великобритании были приняты повышенные меры безопасности, и сегодня это спасло жизнь президента...»

«...Человек, планировавший застрелить президента, арестован сегодня в Далласе. Им оказался...»

\---

Луна Лавгуд стояла, стиснув руки. Попасть сюда ей стоило немалого труда, но теперь, когда до цели оставался всего шаг, она вдруг ощутила невероятную робость. Часто билось сердце.

Наконец двери открылись.

— Вы можете войти, мисс Лавгуд. У вас двадцать минут.

Луна глубоко вздохнула и переступила порог. Небольшая, ослепительно белая комната была разделена надвое толстым, странно выглядящим стеклом. Там, за стеклом, тоже открылась дверь. И Луна впервые увидела его — не на экране телевизора, не на фотографиях в газетах. Увидела живого человека.

Гриндельвальд пересек свою часть комнаты, слегка прихрамывая. Руки и ноги у него были в наручниках, соединенных цепью. Он неторопливо сел за стол. Улыбнулся правой половиной рта и сказал:

— Ну здравствуй.

— Здравствуй, — откликнулась Луна, — дедушка.

За последнее время Луна изучила все, что сумела о нем разыскать, просмотрела десятки, может быть сотни фотографий и видеохроник, но все это было все равно, что исследовать личность Наполеона или Кромвеля — никакой эмоциональной вовлеченности. Он был историческим фактом — этот человек. Увидеть в нем родственника не получалось.

Теперь же...

Теперь она не могла отвести от него взгляд.

Гриндельвальд казался таким старым — и таким хрупким. Словно древняя статуэтка, чудом уцелевшая во тьме веков. В молодости он был ослепительно красив, и сейчас его изможденное лицо все еще хранило тень той красоты. 

— Ты похожа на мать, — произнес Гриндельвальд.

Он выглядел задумчивым. Казалось, вся эта ситуация несколько выбила его из колеи — если, конечно, хоть что-то могло выбить из колеи такого человека.

— А я думала, вы ее...

«Никогда не видели», — хотела сказать Луна, но отчего-то промолчала.

Известие о том, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд — отец ее матери, свалилось на Луну совсем недавно. Луна не помнила, чтобы мама хоть раз упоминала о своем отце; по всеобщему мнению она была плодом случайной связи — даже не романа, а так, увлечения на одну ночь. Человек, зачавший ее, мог и не знать о ее существовании.

Но Гриндельвальд, пожалуй, был не из тех, кто упускает из виду даже такие мелочи.

Дочь. Внучка. Имело ли это вообще для него хоть какое-то значение? Возможно, он возлагал на них определенные надежды, он ведь был не только преступником, но и гениальным ученым. Передаются ли таланты по наследству, как знать. Мама Луны и в самом деле была талантливой.

До тех пор, пока не умерла...

Утекали минуты. Гриндельвальд спокойно смотрел на Луну, и она тоже смотрела, сожалея, что не может его коснуться, сжать его руку. Он был для нее ниточкой к умершей маме, но завтра его тоже казнят, и ниточка оборвется.

А как страшно смотреть на человека, зная, что завтра он умрет. И до чего же его жаль!

Луна понимала, что он многое натворил, что приговор, вынесенный ему, справедлив. Но сочувствие — странная штука, оно не подчиняется логике.

Она просто смотрела, прикусив губу. Потом протянула руку и коснулась стекла. И в этот же миг дверь у нее за спиной отворилась.

— Мисс Лавгуд, время вышло.

Уже? Они даже ни о чем не поговорили!

Но в то же время у нее было такое чувство, словно разговор все же состоялся. Гриндельвальд, поднимаясь, скользнул пальцами по стеклу напротив ее ладони. Кивнул все с той же спокойной улыбкой.

— Не плачь.

Луна послушно вытерла слезы.

Выйдя на улицу, она взглянула в синее-синее небо и долго стояла так, запрокинув голову. Завтра его убьют.

Завтра...

Ох, дедушка!

\---

Фоукс, личный помощник профессора Дамблдора, вошел в кабинет профессора ближе к полудню. Альбус Дамблдор не работал, просто сидел в кресле и смотрел в окно.

— А, Фоукс, — сказал он, принужденно улыбнувшись. — Ты замечал когда-нибудь, что небо в августе вовсе не такое, каким обычно он бывает в июле? В августе вообще есть что-то такое, напоминающее о предчувствии смерти. Вероятно, все дело в приближающейся осени.

— Вам просили передать вот это, профессор.

— Что там?

Фоукс протянул ему открытку с видом заснеженных гор. На обороте было написано лишь: «Умирая, возрождаюсь. Sapienti sat». Дамблдор прочел, перевернул открытку и снова посмотрел на горы, на снег, сверкающий в солнечных лучах. Обычный вид из тех, что всегда штампуют на открытках. Вероятно, Альпы.

— Кто это принес, Фоукс?

— Какой-то мальчишка, профессор. Просил непременно передать вам сегодня. Именно сегодня, не ждать до завтра.

— Понимаю. Спасибо, Фоукс. Вы свободны до конца дня. Я пойду домой.

— Вызвать вам такси, профессор?

— Нет, — сказал Дамблдор. — Я хочу пройтись. Погода сегодня хорошая. И небо такое...

Фоукс оглянулся от двери: Дамблдор улыбался. Грустная это была улыбка, но вместе с тем умиротворенная.

\---

«Сегодня, 13 августа 1964 года, был приведен в исполнение смертный приговор Геллерту Гриндельвальду, убийце Томаса Риддла, самого молодого из премьер-министров Великобритании. Томас Риддл едва успел вступить в должность, когда был убит.

Вероятно, это один из последних приговоров подобного рода на территории нашей страны. С будущего года планируется отменить смертную казнь за убийства. Однако нужно отметить, что смертная казнь за шпионаж, измену, мятеж, пиратство все еще будет оставаться узаконенной в нашей стране.

Напомним нашим читателям, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд, осужденный на пожизненное заключение в рамках международных судебных заседаний в Нюрнберге, бежал из тюрьмы осенью прошлого года. Вскоре после побега он и совершил это беспрецедентное убийство, мотивы которого остаются неясными до сих пор...»

\---

На следующий день после казни Гриндельвальда в дом Лавгудов пришло письмо. Рольф Скамандер, заехавший за Луной, подобрал его у порога и вошел в гостиную, помахивая конвертом.

— Милая, это тебе.

На конверте не было ни штемпелей, ни марок, ни адреса, лишь имя, написанное наискось. Луна вскрыла конверт и достала лист бумаги. Прочла две строфы из песни «Над радугой»:

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There’s a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby. 

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.

Сегодняшняя дата, незнакомый летящий почерк. Мама Луны любила эту песню. Рассказывала, что в детстве была совершенно зачарована историей про страну Оз и даже придумала своего собственного волшебника — настоящего, не обманщика. Волшебник приходил к ней, когда она укладывалась спать, и вместо колыбельной пел ей эту песенку. «Где-то там над радугой, в голубом небе, твои мечты станут реальностью...»

Луна прерывисто вздохнула, глядя на листок.

— Что такое? — спросил Рольф.

Значит, Гриндельвальд все-таки виделся со своей дочерью. Пусть это и было давным-давно.

— Луна? Что там написано?

— Ничего, — сказала она, отдавая ему листок. — Он жив, знаешь. Геллерт Гриндельвальд, он жив.

— Это невозможно. Луна, его казнили. Он не мог сбежать.

— Я уверена.

Луна вдруг почувствовала немыслимое, невероятное облегчение. Она улыбалась так, что было больно щекам. Рольф начал ее переубеждать и осекся.

— Может быть, нам нужно куда-то сообщить, милая?

Она продолжала улыбаться.

— О чем сообщить? О том, что кто-то прислал мне текст старой-старой песни?

— Отпечатки пальцев и...

Рольф снова замолчал.

— Ему восемьдесят, — сказала Луна тихо. — Пусть он просто поживет. Ведь от того, что он умрет или снова сядет в тюрьму, ничего не изменится. Армия Гриндельвальда не перестанет действовать лишь оттого, что он умер.

— Луна, он преступник. В тюрьме он оказался не просто так.

— Я знаю.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Рольф вздохнул и поцеловал ее.

— Где-то над радугой... — сказал он. — Что это, какой-то шифр?

— Эту песню любила моя мама.

— Думаешь, он знал?..

— Я думаю, может быть, она полюбила эту песню из-за него. Или они просто совпали в этом, как совпадают две части одного уравнения.

— Вряд ли такому человеку, как Гриндельвальд, нравятся песни о...

— О волшебстве? — сказала Луна. — Ты просто его не видел. Фотографии это не передают. Я тоже не понимала, пока не посмотрела ему в глаза. В них есть что-то такое... Если кто-то в нашем мире способен пройти путь над радугой, так это он.

— Милая, — взмолился Рольф, — ну ты ведь не говоришь о настоящем волшебстве?

— Я не знаю. Может быть. Если волшебство существует, он точно бы его отыскал. Понимаешь?

— Я понимаю только одно, — сказал ей Рольф. — Ты всегда видишь в людях только хорошее. И я люблю тебя за это.

\---

«Обнародованы материалы, доказывающие причастность Томаса Риддла к многочисленным преступлениям как криминального толка, так и преступлениям против государства и короны. В настоящий момент ведется следствие...»

«Видим ли мы крах британской политической системы, или тот факт, что на Даунинг-стрит, 10 сумел обосноваться преступник, еще не повод ее хоронить?..»

«...Каждый из британцев, мы уверены, сегодня задает себе этот вопрос: как подобное могли произойти? Как мы могли голосовать за партию, во главе которой стоял такой человек? И как партия могла сделать этого человека своим лидером?..»

«...Томас Риддл был замешан по меньшей мере в сорока убийствах...»

«Кому из политиков мы можем верить?»

\---

В конце сентября Альбус Дамблдор вышел из машины и взглянул на раскинувшуюся перед ним усадьбу. Было прохладно, ветер гнал по небу серые облака. Слышалась тихая музыка, которая странно тревожила память — что-то такое до боли знакомое, но вместе с тем накрепко забытое.

— Идите в дом, — сказал Альбусу водитель. — Вас ждут.

Вокруг дома росли деревья, в траве мирно гнили яблоки-паданцы. Альбус был уверен, что где-то здесь есть охрана, что территория наверняка под наблюдением, но его преследовало странное ощущение, словно здесь вовсе никого нет. Совершенно пустой дом, и музыка играет.

Люди, которые не в ладах с законом, то и дело бегут куда-нибудь в Южную Америку, или по крайней мере о них принято так думать. Однако Геллерт предпочел родные Альпы.

Хотя именно он, казалось, мог бы прижиться и в Южной Америке, и на Багамах, и в Японии — где угодно.

Смеркалось. Тени деревьев ложились Альбусу под ноги. Музыка смолкла и тотчас зазвучала снова — та же знакомая и в то же время незнакомая мелодия, нежный голос, неразборчивые слова.

Медленно ступая, Альбус пошел вокруг дома. Увидел впереди свет из окон, падающий на траву, потом деревянную веранду — и худого лысого старика, который сидел на ступенях, положив ногу на ногу. В приоткрытую дверь лилась музыка, и Альбус наконец расслышал слова и узнал этот голос.

Someday I’ll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That’s where you’ll find me.

— Боже, — вырвалось у него изумленное, — неужели это Джуди Гарленд?

— Чему ты удивляешься? — ответил Геллерт невозмутимо. — Ты сам прислал мне эту пластинку.

— Только не говори, что эта та самая пластинка.

— Хорошо, не буду.

Геллерт явно подсмеивался. У Альбуса щемило сердце.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That’s where you’ll find me.

Он подошел и сел рядом, словно невзначай коснулся плечом плеча. Голос Джуди плыл в вечернем воздухе. «Над радугой», надо же. Эта песня была словно из другой жизни. Тридцать девятый год, самое начало второй мировой...

Альбус закрыл глаза. И услышал:

— Ты можешь сдать меня властям, если хочешь. В доме есть телефон, я объясню, куда звонить.

— Перестань, — сказал Альбус. Он снова открыл глаза и повернулся к Геллерту, взглянул в его худое лицо.

— Я приму это от тебя. Почему нет, ведь мы это уже проходили. Я смирюсь с любым твоим решением. Что ты так смотришь, Ал? Неужели я просидел столько лет, потому что не мог выйти из тюрьмы?

Сказать по правде, именно так Альбус и думал. Геллерт улыбался слегка насмешливо. Ресницы у него поредели, но были все такими же длинными, как в юности. Мучительно хотелось его обнять, коснуться губами его губ.

Старость — странная штука. Только вот так, когда смотришься в другого человека, словно в зеркало, по-настоящему понимаешь, насколько далеко все зашло. Душа-то не стареет, вот в чем дело.

Джуди допела, и воцарилась тишина. В этот раз пластинку никто не завел снова.

Альбус представил, как берет Геллерта за руки и прижимается к его ладоням лицом.

Геллерт вдруг отвел взгляд. Сказал:

— Я иду спать. Дом в твоем распоряжении, располагайся. Гостевых спален здесь хватает. Или тебя отвезут, куда пожелаешь. В аэропорт, на вокзал. В гостиницу. Куда захочешь. Скажешь моим людям, куда тебе нужно. Извини, я очень устал.

Альбус смотрел, как Геллерт встает и уходит в дом. Сгущались сумерки, в небе проступали бледные звезды. Откуда-то из-за горных склонов вышла желтоватая луна.

Ведь Геллерт сам хотел, чтобы он сюда приехал. А теперь сбежал от разговора. Или он уже сказал все, что хотел? Вот тебе преступник, вот тебе телефон, дерзай, Ал. «Я приму это от тебя...»

Впрочем, он и не обязан быть тактичным с человеком, который когда-то отправил его в тюрьму. Да и какой смысл в тактичности сейчас, когда они оба давно уже причинили друг другу всю боль, которую могли. Альбус смотрел на луну и на горные склоны. Левее, там, где меж гор тянулась извилистая долина, начали зажигаться огни — наверное, там была деревня или даже небольшой город. Известно ли им, кто живет по соседству? Хотя, возможно, им все равно.

Становилось все холоднее. Альбус не представлял, что теперь делать. Уехать? Сообщить в полицию? Прекратить наконец прятаться за других и совершить то, на что у него не хватило духу в сорок пятом? Геллерт все еще был опасен. Да что там — он оставался опасным и в тюрьме. Может быть, опасным он будет и после смерти. Ведь армия Гриндельвальда никуда не исчезнет словно по волшебству.

Волшебство... Мир над радугой. О, великая Джуди, о, эта песенка, наивная и бессмертная! Альбусу представился мир, где волшебство оказалось бы реальностью, где они с Геллертом были бы на одной стороне. Или они не были бы вместе даже там, и никакое волшебство их бы не спасло?

С двадцатых годов ходило достаточно слухов о том, что Геллерту подвластны сверхъестественные силы. Людям всегда кажется, что есть нечто выше их понимания, но зачастую это «нечто» лишь чей-то острый разум и решительность.

Альбус устало потер лицо и поднялся. Он вошел в дом, оглядел гостиную. Она казалась вполне обжитой. Тихо шипел забытый проигрыватель. Альбус выключил его. Коснулся пледа, свисающего с кресла. Представил, как Геллерт сидел здесь, просматривая газету, которая, теперь небрежно свернутая, лежала на подлокотнике. Жизнь, просто жизнь. Недоеденное яблоко на блюдце, плед, который согревал колени...

Альбус вздохнул, погасил электрический свет и, остановившись возле выключателя, некоторое время просто смотрел на то, как проступают в полумраке очертания предметов. Потом отправился вверх по лестнице.

Здесь его встретила тишина гостевых спален. Альбус зашел в одну, потрогал прохладное, дышащее свежестью постельное белье и вернулся в коридор. Лишь с четвертой дверью ему повезло. Едва переступив порог, Альбус услышал тихое дыхание. 

Лунный свет ложился на пол косым пятном. В незашторенное окно заглядывали звезды. Осторожно ступая, Альбус приблизился к кровати, сел с краю. Геллерт лежал, отвернувшись, и, казалось, крепко спал. Узкие плечи под одеялом были недвижимы, луна освещала ухо, безволосую голову, морщинистую шею.

Медленно, словно в трансе Альбус разделся и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить спящего, лег рядом. Почти прижался носом к лысому затылку, вдохнул его запах. Почти коснулся рукой угловатого плеча. Пальцы подрагивали.

О, Геллерт!

А тот будто услышал. Сказал:

— Явился-таки. — И в голосе его сонливости не было и в помине.

Геллерт развернулся, и теперь они лежали лицом к лицу — так близко, что Альбус чувствовал кожей его дыхание.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнес Альбус едва слышно. — Я всегда тебя любил.

После всего, что было между ними, эта любовь вовсе не казалась ему очевидной. Он боялся, что в слова Геллерт уже не поверит. Но тот сказал только:

— Я знаю.

Его тело — тощее, постаревшее — впервые за десятилетия было так близко от Альбуса. Он опустил руку, ощутил под своей ладонью выступающие ребра, сухую теплую кожу, нити и бугорки шрамов.

Сердце билось все чаще.

Губы их соприкоснулись будто сами собой. Поцелуй — как встарь, как в юности, оставшейся в прошлом веке, — был естественным, словно дыхание.

Казалось странным, что они прожили порознь так долго. Тело Геллерта ложилось в его руки так привычно, будто они не расставались ни на день.

«Где-то там над радугой ты найдешь меня...»

Если б и в самом деле можно было жить над радугой, если б можно было забыть обо всем, что их разделяло и разделяет до сих пор.

— Да прекрати же ты думать хоть ненадолго! — сказал Геллерт резко.

Навалился на него всем своим тощим теплым телом, вклинился коленом между ног. И Альбус действительно прекратил думать. Не осталось ничего, кроме Геллерта — его теплого языка и твердых десен, его ребер, движущихся в такт дыханию. И собственного смутного, исподволь зарождающегося возбуждения, которое, как ни крути, случается и с подобными стариками. После прошлогодней истории — побоев, голода и переохлаждения — Альбус сильно сдал. Только тогда он по-настоящему признал себя старым — очень старым — и смирился с этим. Однако определенная часть его тела до сих пор иногда воображала себя молодой и теперь слегка воспрянула. Альбус чувствовал себя так, словно они с Геллертом оба снова стали юнцами, еще только мечтающими изменить мир.

А ведь они и в самом деле его изменили — своими открытиями, своей борьбой, самим своим существованием.

«Да прекрати же ты думать...» — сказал ему Геллерт, и стоило бы, пожалуй, послушаться.

Альбус чувствовал вкус его губ, вдыхал запах его тела. Опустив руку, ощутил его несомненную заинтересованность, пусть пока не слишком уверенную. Прижавшись к Геллерту всем телом, Альбус обхватил оба полувставших члена рукой и растворился в ритме движения, в медленно, но неотвратимо нарастающем возбуждении, в этом единении тел, будто самой судьбой предназначенных друг для друга.

Бог знает, что случится завтра, но сейчас они были где-то там, над радугой...


End file.
